Queen of Hearts
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Porque él era para ella...era suyo y de nadie más.


**Advertencias: **¡Spoilers del Retrace LXVII!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Pandora** **Hearts** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Jun Mochizuki** y yo solo los uso para darle rienda suelta al montón de cosas raras que hay en mi cabeza.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_* _Presente*

_* Recuerdos*_

* * *

><p><strong>-.- Queen of Hearts -.-<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Reina de corazones hizo unas tartas.<strong>_

Temblaba. Estaba nerviosa. Sus dedos se retorcían insistentemente alrededor del mango de su hacha, que balanceaba juguetonamente de un lado a otro, mientras los minutos transcurrían sin tener noticia alguna del muchacho.

—Llegará. Llegará—comenzó a cantar para tranquilizarse.

No tenía **cabeza **para nada más que no fuera **él**. Para su llegada y nada más

—Llegará. Llegará—volvió a repetirse y entonces la puerta del sótano rechinó.

Los ojos de Miranda brillaron y en un movimiento fluido, levantó su hacha para hacer rodar la cabeza de su última **adquisición**—que hasta entonces aún lloraba y se quejaba, intentando escapar inútilmente—habiéndola reservado para el momento en que _**él**_ llegase con alguna buena noticia, haciendo desaparecer todo el nerviosismo que no le permitiera ejecutar con perfección su trabajo.

Al instante, la sangre caliente manchó su rostro, se regó por la mesa y salpicó las paredes. Miranda sonrió ampliamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando la sangre de su víctima. Una doncella desafortunada como _**ella**__._

—Jack. Parece que te metiste en grandes problemas—comentó Miranda como si nada, deleitándose con la pieza obtenida—¿Como estuvo la reunión con tu amada?

Jack sintió un leve escalofrío al escuchar su voz y por un instante se preguntó si siempre fue su destino encontrarla en esas circunstancias.

—Lo encontré—le respondió Jack con voz monocorde, desviando levemente la mirada.

Miranda se volvió a verlo, con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro y los ojos bien abiertos, esperando que Jack repitiera lo que había dicho.

—El hombre del que me hablaste—continuó él—Lo encontré. Su nombre...es Ozwald...

Miranda estalló en carcajadas.

_**Todo en un caluroso día de verano.**_

_Aun recordaba la primera vez que le vio._

_Fue hace cinco años a finales de Agosto cuando recién cumplía un mes de haberse mudado a Sablier. La guerra en su país había estallado y su hermano mayor le envió temporalmente allí para mantenerla a salvo. Para entonces Miranda tenía 18 años y la idea de mudarse a otro país le había sentado de maravilla. Otro lugar donde causar discordias._

_Y es que Miranda Barma en realidad era una experta en provocar afrentas entre los caballeros que le pretendieran sólo para su simple y absoluta diversión, pues le deleitaba ver la sangre correr de vez en cuando y en ciertas condiciones entre las que la ira y los celos eran tangibles—aun cuando ella nunca los hubiese experimentado—y que se le antojaban de un brillante carmesí. _

_Después de todo, el __**rojo **__era su color favorito._

_Miranda salió esa tarde de paseo al centro de la ciudad, como de costumbre, sin dama de compañía que le vigilase, esperando divertirse y encontrando oportunamente al Barón Leonard Von Lauder, en un lujoso café de nombre extravagante—del que Miranda no se tomó la molestia de memorizar más que la ubicación—, reunido con un hombre que parecía sacado de los sueños más oscuros e inconfesables de cualquier dama._

_Un joven alto, elegante e imponente, de hermosos ojos violetas y cabello azabache que cautivó a Miranda de manera tal, que desde ese preciso momento ya se hallaba deseando verle a sus pies y en alguna afrenta en la que su sangre pudiese ser derramada clamando con vehemencia su nombre._

"_Exquisito"_

—_Buenas tardes caballeros—Miranda se acercó a la mesa que compartían ambos hombres para saludarlos con una sonrisa coqueta. De inmediato el Barón Von Lauder se olvidó de sus negocios para atenderle mientras que el joven de orbes violetas simplemente se despidió dejándolos a solos._

_Ni una sola vez le miró más que para dedicarle una reverencia que ella se le antojaba fría y desinteresada. _

_Ni una sola vez reparó en la hermosura de la que Miranda estaba tan orgullosa. _

_Ni una sola vez el interés iluminó sus ojos, al contrario, pareciese como si ella no fuera más que un adorno del lugar y entonces, Miranda sintió el pinchazo del __**rechazo **__y el descubrimiento hacía algo nuevo. Hacia algo __**enfermo**__ y __**torcido**__..._

—_¿Quien era tu amigo?—preguntó ella con aire casual, conteniendo la sarta de insultos que clamaban por salir de su boca, ya habiéndose encontrado a solas con el Barón._

—_Oh, solo un sirviente de la casa Baskerville—le respondió éste, sin tomarle realmente importancia a la pregunta y más atento al bellos rostro de Miranda._

_"__**Baskerville**__", se repitió mentalmente. Jamás olvidaría ese apellido._

_**El bribón de corazones, él robó esas tartas.**_

_Miranda se sentía en las nubes._

_Su cabeza dolía hasta querer explotar, su cuerpo entero temblaba solo de recordarle y ella no sabía describir con exactitud lo que le inquietaba tanto de ese hombre que le llevaba al borde de la locura._

_No sabía si era por su porte elegante, su aura oscura y misteriosa, quizá sus hechizantes ojos violetas o simplemente el hecho de que hubiese rechazado, pero Miranda estaba __**enamorada. **__Y en cuanto fue consciente de ello comenzó a visitar con mayor frecuencia el centro de la cuidad, específicamente el café de nombre extravagante donde le conoció y donde, tras semanas de agónica espera, Miranda volvió a verle, por la tarde y sentado en la misma mesa en compañía de una joven dama. _

_Clarie Wickham. Hija única del Conde Alexander Wickham. En su opinión una chica demasiado delgaducha y sin gracia, de cabello y ojos castaños a quien __**él**__ prestó demasiada atención e incluso le dedicó una amable sonrisa y regaló un beso en el dorso de la mano. _

_Cabe mencionar que la dulce Clarie estaba encantada, ajena a las insistentes miradas de la mujer que ocupaba una mesa no muy lejos de ellos._

_Miranda apretó con __**rabia**__ su vestido mientras observaba la escena con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Esa insulsa no iba a tenerlo antes que ella y semejante osadía...se la cobraría muy caro._

_Era la primera vez que Miranda sentía __**celos**__ y eso…le __**emocionaba**__._

_**Y la reina molesta gritó:**_

_Los gritos de la pobre Clarie eran encantadores. Sus penosos intentos por obtener clemencia de su __**verdugo**__, endulzaban los oídos de Miranda quien canturreaba al compás de su eco mientras atravesaba la espesura del bosque con un hacha balaceándose entre sus manos._

_Clarie dejó de correr cuando sus pies se enredaron con la raíz de un árbol. _

_**Ella**__ cayó al suelo sollozando. _

_Miranda solo le sonrió. _

_**¡Corten su cabeza!**_

_Había pillado a Clarie cuando daba un paseo por el parque. Nevaba, por lo que era poca la gente que transitaba y por si acaso, Miranda iba bien camuflada. Usaba un sencillo vestido de colores claros y una amplia capa que le llegaba hasta los pies y ocultaba su rostro._

_Primero mató a la dama de compañía. Un disparo certero en la cabeza y la desafortunada muchacha no supo lo que pasó._

_Con Clarie se tomó su tiempo. No podía hacerlo de otra forma._

_La llevó hasta lo profundo del bosque, donde cortó su cabeza de tajo y con precisión. La __**sangre**__ se regó por doquier con gracia y Miranda solo se preocupó por llevarse la cabeza. Dejaría el cuerpo en alguna cueva para que cualquier animal salvaje se alimentara, pero la cabeza era otra historia. Ese era el primer trofeo de Miranda—que más tarde adornaría su sótano dentro de una caja de cristal y sobre un cojín de terciopelo rojo, por haberle hecho descubrir lo hermoso que era poseer la cabeza de alguien—porque al igual que con Clarie, Miranda desaparecería a todas aquellas que se atrevieran a tocarlo o siquiera mirarle. _

_Porque __**él**__ era para ella...era suyo y de nadie más._

—_Solo mío—murmuró al oído de su trofeo, ignorando los pasos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que vio a alguien posicionarse frente a ella._

_Era un muchacho, aparentaba la misma edad que Miranda, de larga cabellera rubia y par de curiosos ojos esmeraldas. Era bastante apuesto y parecía amable._

—_Escuché gritos y creí que se hallaba en peligro—se explicó el joven con una sonrisa—Me alegra ver que no es así. Lamento haberle interrumpido hermosa dama—le reverenció profundamente._

_Ella parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. El chico frente a ella le había visto bañada en sangre, con una cabeza y un hacha entre las manos pero no parecía importarle. Simplemente le preguntaba si estaba bien y…¿Le había llamado hermosa?_

_El joven dijo un par de cosas más que Miranda no atendió y luego se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. El pánico se apoderó de ella._

—_¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó rápidamente con el rostro sonrojado. Había algo en sus ojos que le llamaba. _

—_Jack—el chico volvió ligeramente la cabeza y otra sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios._

_Miranda Barma sintió algo en su ser, vibrar y estalló en sonoras carcajadas._

_**¡Corten su cabeza!**_

_Solo un par de semanas más tarde…Miranda abandonó Sablier._

_**¡Corten su cabeza!**_

Su respiración se entrecortaba. Miranda estaba extasiada de tanto recordar.

¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! clamaban nuevamente sus labios. Brillante carmesí brotando y manchando el inmaculado color del rostro de su amado para decorarlo cual artista decora un lienzo en blanco.

¡**Rojo**! ¡Más rojo! ¡Que el mundo entero se tiña de rojo!

Rojo como su corazón, como la sangre que corre por sus venas hirviendo solo al pronunciar su nombre en un desvarío que la convertía en **demente**.

—Oz...wald...—paladeó el nombre por primera vez, con sumo cuidado, sonrojada y casi al borde de las lágrimas por tan bien que había resultado su plan. Aquella vez se había marchado de Sablier sin siquiera saber su nombre y ahora volvía para conocerlo.

—Ese es mi pago, Jack...por todas las veces que te he ayudado...—Miranda se acercó hasta el Vessalius, estampándolo contra la pared mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza como si admirase alguno de los cráneos de su preciada colección, deleitándose con su forma, peso y estructura, aún en el éxtasis de ese momento tan glorioso para ella.

—Miranda...me lastimas...—se quejó Jack dedicándole una mirada que transmitía lo acostumbrado que estaba a presenciar los desvaríos de aquella mujer.

—Entiendes como me siento, ¿Verdad, Jack?—canturreó ella, ignorándole—¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero a mi lado! ¡Quiero poner...mis manos en su cabeza!

Era un **placer **mal sano, algo enfermo y extraño...algo **deleitante**...

Algo que Miranda Barma...deseaba a toda costa...

Algo que obtendría sin importar el precio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_La __**Reina **__de __**corazones**__ hizo unas tartas. _

_Todo en un caluroso __**día **__de __**verano**__._

_El __**bribón **__de __**corazones**__, él robó esas tartas. _

_Y la __**Reina **__molesta gritó:_

_¡Corten su cabeza!_

_¡Corten su cabeza!_

_**¡Corten su cabeza!**_

* * *

><p><strong>N.A. <strong>

¡Wow! Mi mente divagó demasiado en esta ocasión…

La idea ya llevaba un par de días acosándome (como resultado de constantes y agobiantes exámenes. Al parecer mi mente se libera planeando cosa y medía ¬ ¬) y por fin pude plasmarla electrónicamente. Es mi visualización de cómo Miranda pudo haberse obsesionado con Ozwald/Glen (Oh si), tomando como referencia la cancioncilla de la "Cazadora de cabezas" (muy pegajosa por cierto).

Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un **Review** que me alegre la vida. Se acepta de todo. Quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, tomatazos…

¡Hasta pronto y gracias por leer!


End file.
